jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meipon/HUGE revamp of categories! Check for status'
I have got the green light to help make the whole overview of categories much easier <3 this blog post will be updated every day if I did edits that day. I will list the things I am gonna work on to clear things out but if you have anything else than listed don't hesitate to write! *Master page with all locations. This is to get an overview for all the locations we have for People from ..., this will include a cell chart with each island and their prefectures, I'll try to create something similar as the SVG on this page (for now it's scrapped) *Add the category People Born Outside of Japan to all who's origin is not from Japan. This way we can collect all foreigners. (by request of User:SeifukuGirls) *Create a standard Line up category style, this is needed as there are so many versions of line up categories so we will go through each type and see what is mostly used and then we figure out the new standard. After this, I'll try and get all edited to the new and create a standard category guide with these in to not confuse new. (by request of User:SeifukuGirls but had also thought about it) *Create a guide about many of the categories stored somewhere on the wiki to help those not sure what to add to their pages, to not make it super long stuff like XXXX Singles will shortly be told about and show an example with the year on. So far that is it! I hope all this will help to make the wiki cleaner and easy to use, are currently a graphic design student so work every day but will try to push some editing into my work hours, as I deal with OCD I'll like if no one begins to work on these things without contacted me to help as I'll like to do it in a specific way. I might still do regular page editing but this will be my current focus <3. August 25.08.2019 Will most likely change People Born Outside of Japan to People from Outside of Japan as some Japanese were born outside of Japan but the category is meant to foreigners. For the lineup, we'll use the standard over at Hello Project! Fandom like 4 Member Line-Up, will also look into adding the group/band name into member pages and add either -group- Member/s but like the first the most. Going as planned and will work more today to gather all locations both in Japan and outside Japan Have now added tables to the Location category page, are currently going through all people from ... to see what I either have to edit or add! All main categories have been added!! Yay went so fast so right now the ones missings are: *Countries: Thailand, Philippines, South Korea, Malaysia, France, Germany (Sweden and Venezuela is missing the town/district in it, check the United States to see how it's done and check the States as well) *Towns/Districts: Laguna (Philippines), Seoul ( South Korea), Sundsvall (Sweden), Caracas (Venezuela), Quebec (Canada), Vancouver (Canada), Birmingham (UK), London (UK). (Again check the US to see how I have added all subcategories to the country and to be sure check if any person hasn't got their birthplace fixed, ref to all of those I have edited today) So when this is done I can begin looking at Line-Up categories, blood types as well, as I saw some not as the rest, maybe we should add it to the infobox like H!P wiki has to make it easier. But waow got over 100 edits just today so that amazing xD 26.08.2019 While at work I'll start working on changing the A Blood Types to the correct, thanks again for all who have helped with making the pages and edit it. I'll later today finish the Location pages and work on the category guide as well as looking at wanted categories! All the Blood types and countries (+sub-categories) are done! Will now look into how H!P write groups at a members page and start working on those, if any request write them here: https://jpop.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000100 27.08.2019 So we have come to the thought that all member pages should have the group/band name to collect all related to the group/band, after that add the group/band name and then add Member on (XX Member), we thought of members makes sense on the category page but if you look on the page it's just one person. Are working on editing the group line up categories that aren't too big else we'll get the bot to do the rest, the net will be group formation numbers for that I'll say xx Member Group Formation but please tell your thoughts in the conversation above. Thanks to those helping either by the conversation or helping with the pages, don't hold back to go through all pages you have edited and fix the needed! 28.08.2019 Today we have figured out to split groups member list and release line ups, for releases it's XX Members Line-Up Release (no longer in use), '''it would really help if people would go here https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Categories?offset=2018_Singles and find all releases and edit them so a bot can change all the groups to the new line-up category, we are also thinking of to not make the genre categories as full we'll add J-Pop single/DVD/album etc. 29.08.2019 After writing yesterday we have figured out what makes the most sense: '''X Member Line-Up is for release pages as groups change that often, for the groups itself it'll be '''X Member Group '''so groups have their own category and easier to find, these should only go on groups the main page as it shows the current line up, will work on fixing what I had been working on yesterday. I have worked on getting more releases to the right categories, might be AFK tomorrow but it's going well so I hope to be able to edit a lot this weekend! Thank you, everyone, for helping <3 31.08.2019 Didn't get to do much yesterday but thanks to the bot all member lines are fixed! Will go through them and change the groups, for a short while i added singles/albums into pages but we'll scrap that since that is the main page and will hold the year so will change my pages for that! We already are so long but still, stuff to do so check the category pages wanted pages and maybe add more to stub pages with no infobox <3 September 01.09.2019 Working on some groups pages to fix categories, looking through new pages to add needed categories and all, are currently sick so are bed-bound but hope it won't stop me from editing today. Still working but saw we have the MB template so might try work on that on some pages. 02.09.2019 Working on VA groups, here I'll link to their wikis since the page on j-pop is for the live group so the VA's. Are busy the next days but if people can look through categories with XX Former Member and change it to Former XX Member it'll be a big help, have also begun on the guide 03.09.2019 I have switched to helping add categories and fix pages that are made, still sick but work as much as I have will to do so. Might look into categories again to check wanted and already made as well as working on the guide, I will list those groups that I'm working on but feel free to edit them! This includes members too, if you can add birthday, zodiac and residence template too it would be perfect and bold the bullet names too! (when I get line ups done I'll go through them all to check since i just wanna be sure). I want to thank D4rkWzd with helping to get the pages up to date with templates <3 *Dorothy Little Happy *dela *26-Ji no Masquerade *7FACE8 *BLACK HISTORY *Cawaful TORNADO *Colorful Bomb! *CRUiSE! *CYBERJAPAN DANCERS *GeeSLY *Fun×Fam *Fullfull☆Pocket *Fruity♥ *Fragrant Drive *FLOWLIGHT *Fleurette *Fiore *FantaRhyme *FAKY *EVERYDAYS *Erabareshi *earphones *des ailes 89 *Cawaful TORNADO *Houkago Princess *Honey Bunny *hy4 4yh *HIROSHIMA GO!GO! *Himegoto Zettaichi *Harajuku DREAMMATE *PonicaRoad *Kirameki☆Unforent *KissBee *Jewel☆Ciel *Kawasaki Junjou Komachi☆ *Jewel☆Rouge *KRD8 *WT☆Egret *KissBeeWEST *i*chip memory *LONDON BLUE *Le Biglemoi *LinQ *NO MARK *PLC *NEO BREAK *FantaRhyme *Sola Sound *Sakuya Konohana *Tsubomi Daikakumei (halfway) *PapiRosier *Houkago Princess *Ebisu★Muscats *Ebisu Muscats *Q'ulle *Wagakki Band *Last Idol + groups (I know I made a mistake with the pronouns and I apologies since I am still learning about those and none around me uses it but not sure how fun it is making fun of it and linking it to a whole other thing.) 04.09.2019 Alright, so a new editor has done an amazing job adding so many new member pages! Tho we need some help with adding categories and added templates such as zodiacs (can be added if we have day and month birthday), birthday and residence (birthplace/grew up). All above is just some they have made amazing work on but if you can spare time please don't hold back helping as in the end it'll make the wiki so much more smooth and showing how great community we can be to help other editors <3 have been doing this the last few days and even if the info is simple and easy it's already enough to I learned new stuff about the groups I never knew! 05.09.2019 Been a hard day but hope to work on above still, if any can still help feel free to, check those I have edited to see what I normally do :3 06.09.2019 I will work on looking through the line-up categories to fix those for groups, else just as i have done like this week. 07.09.2019 Currently working on the 2 member line up category to edit the groups' category to the right, hope to get that done soon. 09.09.2019 Finally got 2 member line up done! Ahhh so amazing, will start on some of the other line ups after looking through the location category x3. 10.09.2019 When I get home I will look the groups above through with each member, might save 3 member-line up for later as there are over 300 pages. Might make a residence template for bands so they can be split from groups. 11.09.2019 Got some of the groups above done and hope to start on line ups again soon. 12.09.2019 Going through the category list to check and change some to fit the new standards, if not I'll work on the above groups. Went on to work on houkago princess gens and such on their main page so will look on releases tomorrow maybe (there were so many members that weren't on the jp wikipedia//had3sitesopen 13.09.2019 Have created the template for bands origin as Residence Bands so just like the normal template just adds Bands after :3 Tonight I started getting all categories added for houkago princess and will work on the member color categories tomorrow! 14.09.2019 Got all member color categories in one category x3 will work on creating more category pages but will work on bang dream pages as on this wiki it's the real-life groups not the in-game so will link to the bang dream wiki in each. From now the group name as a category is to collect all the categories related to the group! If you have time feel free to help to get through them all. I have gotten a few fully done but it's just a start, I also saw I need to look into the album categories since there are different types so that needs to just be categories out to the right ones. 15.09.2019 Got a few groups finished, sadly lost the 100k edit xD oh well but now that most I know of have been fixed I'll try going through wanted categories and the groups above. Currently working on removing "members born in Heisei period" category, just adding the groups I know most are in to make it easier: Done! 16.09.2019 Will today work on adding to all bands so that get's started to use Got partly done but if any can help go here Category:Bands and simply look for line up to be changed, remove the bands from xx and add the residence template so it adds the category itself. 17.09.2019 The discord is now up and running! Gotta work on those ebisu pages but else the four groups above is my focus. 18.09.2019 Got matsuri nine. done so still missing the three other groups. 21.09.2019 Got all XX member categories under the main page that goes out to the browse category, working on getting images in categories, member image categories should go under the groups' image category. 23.09.2019 Currently working on getting needed photos here https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles on pages and add delete categories to the rest, Feel free to help if needed, only for h!p that might be kept is to show the old logo and akb the big group photo else all for those two can go. 25.09.2019 Working on getting TEAM SHACHI all done. When you have reworked all pages and categories for a group, band or soloist, please add it in here https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ToOhni-BwpVZtQ6FI7ftAew5B_-BqU9VfUIDquk5KZQ/edit?usp=sharing on the second tab since that way we then can see how long we are :3 Most likely have to go through all groups i have edited to start at a place so I can begin to get all revamped so i don't feel too dizzy thinking of it all Have been doing this at least a week so the new way to write top category page is: This is the top category to collect all related categories to Hamada Mariko, for specific image categories, go under Hamada Mariko Images. Saw people just throwing all categories in but to keep it cleaner overall images and image categories go under the group/band image category. 29.09.2019 Got TEAM SHACHI done <3 the first group with all needed categories and edited pages tho did not add any new ones, will work on member line-ups as I got off a track lol if you're working on a group feel free to check team shachi out to get the idea. October 02.10.2019 Have created a new category named Occupation for all DJs, instrument players, arrangers and all that are related to music, it'll be a category to collect different categories, not one to have pages in. Else I have made a location category to bands so that's nice and worked on wanted pages. Due to personal mental issues going on atm I'll have hard work at the same amount as I have done all of September, I'll work on the wanted pages to get those added but won't try and do major thing like team shachi it ended up taking too much time so my head got all messy// I'm still very active on our Discord so if you really need to contact me in any way that's the easiest way! We are currently working out a new way artist are divided up such as bands in different genres instead and idol is split up in groups and soloists, still early stages but seeing the amount we all have accomplished this month have been amazing and are glad so many have helped when I have felt a lil too overworked <3. 08.10.2019 Got 2 member line-up fully done now after we changed some stuff!! Have laid the wanted categories away for now so I can work on 3 member line-up, talked with people and Studio Albums is just Albums here, if they are anything else than a standard album it'll be stated. 13.10.2019 We are currently are working on the singles and albums categories, for label releases it'll work as the xx releases is the top category, in it it'll split into each type, under here every type such as live albums and all is what they'll be added as this is to begin our work on changing the whole releases info. 14.10.2019 Currently working on making all categories, As the label is the one releasing the stuff the right way is XX Singles Releases. Due to a friend coming over and completely stressed feel free to do the categories as long as those i made are renamed to xx Single/Mini Album/Album and such. 18.10.2019 Got 7 member line up done!!! wop wop that's amazing <3 doing wanted categories again and then I'll work on more line up categories, as soon as those are done I'll work on the lovely pages stated above. If you have gone through a whole group with all releases and members and redone them to the new standards add them here so we know how far we are!! https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ToOhni-BwpVZtQ6FI7ftAew5B_-BqU9VfUIDquk5KZQ/edit?usp=sharing December 06.12.2019 Long-time no see! We got quite a lot done so wanna thank all! We are currently working on adding more details to categories so look out for that x3 we will work on getting the idol category split up into two, the inactive into inactive groups, bands and such. Thinking of retired should get into years as well, will upload the new notepad file to our discord tho it's very cluttered atm as I'm adding the new versions into the original so bare with me// if you have done categories feel free to go back and change to the new, as we try now to look more professional with the new theme and more structure feel free to ask if there's anything you're unsure. 28.12.2019 Almost done with the Idol category, as I'm slightly mentally burnt out i'll only change the categories so will list them all underneath here so i can come back when I keep better (hopefully soon) *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneko_Emi *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Karen_Girl%27s *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kashiwabara_Yoshie *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kawada_Atsuko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kawai_Kazumi *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kawashima_Daria *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kihara_Michiko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kikuchi_Momoko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kikuchi_Yoko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kimoto_Yuko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kimura_Misaki *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kinoshita_Kokoro *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kirameki%E2%98%86Unforent *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kisaragi_Rio *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kitahara_Sawako *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kitajima_Mai *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kitaoka_Yumeko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kobayashi_Chie *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kodama_Serika *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Koide_Hiromi *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Koizumi_Kyoko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Koizumi_Shiika *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kojima_Runa *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/KOKEPIYO *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kokusho_Sayuri *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Komine_Sae *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Komori_Yukino *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Komori_Yukino *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Konno_Yuuka *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kumamoto_Miwa *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kurakami_Momoka *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kurosawa_Hiromi *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kurumizawa_Hiroko *https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Kuusou_Moment_L%2B Category:Blog posts